gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duo2nd
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:11, 2010 January 23 Unfortunely... I'm not moderator here. The last moderator who was active here is User:Dantman, but his last contribution was in April. Weird enough, BlitzGundam does fine when it's margin edit like grammar correction. But when he actually add stuff...*SIGH*Kuruni 16:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Problem is... I usually translate stuff from place like Japanese Wikipedia. People there are very discreet when it come to to be release stuff. Kuruni 03:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Epyon Kaiser Hey there, I don't think I can possibly add any more information to the OZ-13MSK Epyon Kaiser article as it is, I cannot find any info on it on the japanese wikia either. Zeikfried99 07:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sakibure? I heard of rumors that there was a variant of the 00 QanT that was named "Sakibure". Do you have any official info that we can put on the page that talks about, since I don't think we can put it as a variant unitl we have good amount of detail to what it is. Dav7d2 00:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, it's NOT the winged version of 00 QanT that you see at the very end. Even though Duo2nd states tha it is CB's final mobile suit. It would make more sense that CB becomes like a manufacturer for the ESF, seeing as how they've completed Aeolia's Plan. If anyone could fill us in on the exact epilogue, because some of the original Japanese translations had the ESF taking over te plan and launching the Sumeragi-class ''deep space exploration ship with the Sakibure as escorts. Gahh idk, can someone tie up these plotholesGaeaman788 00:53, November 23, 2010 (UTC) BB Senshi image I'm looking for it, but don't expect much. やらないか? 04:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons! Usually all weapons are listed from what I have seen. Most pages have it as that and it seems to be accepted by the senior editors. -Dav7d2 08:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: WECT Personally, I don't find anything wrong with the doujin mechs as long as they have sufficient info. You could also try listing them on your user page just like what Kuruni did for the Gundam Beast units. --Zeik-Tuvai 08:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) wect ms hi! im bravecommander, the resident translator. as you might have noticed, i have went through your wet ms articles and made various changes to the data. ill be moving two of the pages to a new name, as the names are wrong. on the wect website, i notice eleven other ms's that require eleven pages here on gundam wiki. as im a noob on page creating, can you create the pages first, put whatever info you can, and then send me a message on my talk page to help translate? ill even list the names of the eleven suits here: *シュトゥルム・ヴォルフ-sturm wulf http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSsv.htm *ツァイト・ガイスト- zweid geist http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSzg.htm *フランメンリッター- Franmenrita http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSflan.htm *ガンダムＷＥＣＴ（ウェクト）　正規配属予定カラーｖｅｒ- gundam wect production colours version http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MS-wectnew.htm *量産型ガンダムＷＥＣＴ【ヴァルキューレ】- mass production gundam wect (valkyrie) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwectv.htm *火力支援型ガンダムＷＥＣＴ【イゾルデ】- heavy firepower support type wect (izoltey)http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwecti.htm *フルアーマーガンダムＷＥＣＴ【ジークフリート】- full armor gundam wect (zeikfried) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwectz.htm *ガンダムＷＥＣＴ－♭－（フラット）- gundam wect beta (flat) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSwect-b.htm *グラディウス-Gratius http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSgra.htm *グラディウス「スノー・ホワイト」（ユーフォリア・カスタム）- gratius snow white (euphoria custom) http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSsnow.htm *クレイガン- GreyGun http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MScrei.htm *ゼヒツィヒ- Sehitswihi http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MS60.htm Also, the name of the zeonic faction here is regeneration neo zeon note that the above names are directly romanized, so feel free to tweak them a little. yeah, i really want to help you on this WECT project of yours, so keep in touch for this project? Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) found this thing too. its a model numberless, unknown invasion type ms called "D" http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/MSd.htm ITS PROBABLY ALIEN TECH Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hi! me again, i finished the D article, but it looks a bit of a mess. anyways, heres some spaceships from the wect site! http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSlay.htm- ley fast http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSbabel.htm- BABEL http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSww.htm- vEISS vINDER http://f48.aaa.livedoor.jp/~wect/SSjs.htm- Jagd Schneider Bravecommander: The resident translator, apparently... 05:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) CUSTOM gunpla article. The image you uploaded are that of a custom gunpla. In order to tell the difference between advertisement and or chapter gunpla, there is a "LOVE" on the main picture of the article. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 20:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The Many Uses of GN-Sword IV http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/beginning-gundam-x-saber-hobby-japan.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/msakado-hobby-japan-feb-issue.html http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/2011/01/0-gundam-full-saber-hobby-japan-feb.html I just wanna facepalm. And yeah, I uploaded 2 in this site.Duo2nd 08:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: PF-78-1 Sorry, haven't found any yet, but judging from the GFF box scan's of the Perfect Gundam it does indeed exist, and there is a possibility of it being uploaded somewhere, I'll keep looking. --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 07:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) photo version? Duo, why would you remove Tieria Erdes photo and overwrite it with a Gundam Epyon image? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 15:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't. Someone did.Duo2nd 23:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) CE Gundams? It looks like your removing the word "Gundam" from alot of titles, even though some of them seem like ACTUAL Gundams. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 19:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, seriously, it seems like your overdoing it with the title changes on the CE mobile suits........ Its more like spam now. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 23:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Refer to my reply on your page. Also They're not called gundam! Jeez Blitzgundam didn't know what to call them in the first place.Duo2nd 23:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll be curious to see how this discussion goes, but I think some people here wanted to be close to the anime as possible. I am not much interested on this, but I think there are three takes that are consider close to canon. First, Bandai has clear take on what they wanted to wanted to be Gundams. Then, the Official website also has its own take (Strike Freedom has Gundam attached on its name). Then we know how it goes in the anime (no Gundams, except Kira's convention). --Bronx01 (talk| ) 23:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That is true but I do think they shouldn't be called Gundams at all. The OS is always called Gundam but has different meanings. Duo2nd 00:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats not up to us to decide. There was nothing wrong with the naming Blitz Gundam did. Besides, he was only copying MAHQ naming, for which MAHQ was copying the cannonical and official references books/mangas/side stories. Just follow the MAHQ naming scheme, that would be the easiest choice. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 01:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) True. I think I started all this when I moved Stargazer's page -_-. Should they all be changed back? Because this brings up the question of if everything with the G.U.N.D.A.M OS should be termed as a Gundam. There are suits such as the Murasame and the Astray that have some Gundam-ish features but aren't Gundams. Akatsuki and Stargazer are tough ones to decide on though Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yup they should be renamed again, but It will be a pain in the ass to do it.Duo2nd 07:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that hard. They were renamed in less than a week, they can be renamed again. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 15:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :@Gaeaman : And there's even a ZAKU Variation which has a G.U.N.D.A.M. OS... "It's no ZAKU ! No ZAKU !" Well, for me, the best naming material is probably the Gunpla one. I've already spoken about that for the cases the Akatsuki (Gundam or not, it's up to you to choose) and the Stargazer (Gundam, same here). It resolves the names' problems in a lot of cases (another example is the Deathscythe Hell Custom/Kai/Ver. Ka which is finally called Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW Ver. (as for the latest "revision" of its recent MG treatment). HPZ - O.N.E. 11:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh lord, don't start with the Katoki redesigns... 1st generation Gundam redesigns are 'Version Katoki' and 2nd generations are called EITHER 'Version Katoki' OR Custom. Everyone calls them Custom, prior boxes call them Custom and articles published alongside recent novel stuff use either. The reason Custom is a better term is because people confuse ''Kai (Heavyarms and Sandrock's upgrade designation) with Ka. so constantly. Kit-chan 22:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :While not the best source, I would like to point out that while video games (Gundam VS, Super Robot Wars, SD G Generation) call Strike, Chaos, Freedom, Astray Red Frame, blah blah blah, as Gundam, none of them add Gundam to Akatsuki, Stargazer or Strike Noir. Kuruni 06:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) To me, I think that anything that runs on the Gundam OS minus the Akatsuki and the Stargazer are Gundams. There we goGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's one point.Duo2nd 07:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : :I think that Kuruni has a good point. I know that these are material otside of "official canon", but barring a few details they all thend to take the time to try to do the most canonically accurate portrayls of their included material possible. The overall balance of things like Gundam VS is one of the more logical to the series. Regardless of that I think that whatever is designated Gundam in some manner, including the OS should be considered as such. While I think having a Gundam Zaku is ridiculous, I will accept it. As far as physical features go I submit the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam as an example of a machine that bears less physical resembelence to to a standard "Gundam" than the Akatsuki, or for that matter, the Hyaku Shiki, yet is still considered a Gundam. Also, let's not even look at things like MSV. I mean if the "Hurricane Gundam" is a Gundam... : :Also, while I am not aiming this at you, there seem to be a lot of Gundam fans that don't want to accept the legitimacy of Gundam SEED as a series in general, this is apprently especially common among UC fans (yes I am a UC fan, BTW). I think that we should have Gundam in the name to discourage those people all to eager to deny the series. I mean like it or not even Victory Gundam was a Gundam series. -Shudder.- :Cerano Agamemnon 05:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Template Leave your questions on SimAnt's talk page. The Semantics thing is more of a long term deal; we'll gradually put it in each of the pages as Simant updates the template. Right now I'm just using lesser known pages to work it out. All you need to do is replace Infobox: Mobile Suit with Infobox/Mobile Weapon and input the values in each respective section. Talk to him about doing something for the images though, because unlike the current format where you click a button and search for and/or upload an image, you have to know the exact name of the image. So, take that up with himGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please wait for updating pages with the new template as it is not done yet. SimAnt 11:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Discontinue modding pages for the new template Not all eras are fitted for the new template and its still a work in progress. Could you use the old Infobox Mobile Suit template until we get the ok from Simant to use it. ThanksGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) New Subsection for Beginning G Gunpla? If we're going to classify the Beginning G Mobile Suits as being in present day Anno Domini, there should be a Subsection for them to prevent confusion.-The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 10:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Someone already did that. Also, sign your name first.Duo2nd 10:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess he mean seperating Gunpla Builder's AD setting from Gundam 00's AD setting, which make sense. Kuruni 11:58, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Rule?! What rue?! I've never heard of that rule! who made this rule and when? isn't it also true that canonical artwork comes before official artwork! -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 13:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ryubi Gundam Picture Waaah, behold. Non-SD! I found a bunch of the Non-SD Sangokuden mechs, would be happy to add them to the mech's pages if they exist. Not adding the pages if they don't though. No interest in SD Gundam shows (except the original late 80's to early 90's series). Cerano Agamemnon 00:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's Fanart dude. Sorry.Duo2nd 00:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Huh... I guess you're right. I didn't actually look at the text on the image. I just assumed because of things like the Non-SD Musha that it was official. My bad. I'll be more careful. Pity though that there don't seem to be official versions of the Sangokuden mechs, the designs are kinda nice. :Do you have any idea if the one I added to Ryofu Tallgeese might be official? :Cerano Agamemnon 06:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gundam AGE Thank you for the heads-up, Duo2nd. I don't mind how the plot is turning out, and the look of this new series does look interesting. Strange how people keep mentioning about cards being used with the Gundams/Mobile Suits, even though that seems to be just part of the merchandising. I'm looking forward to this new series actually. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 13:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) My little Gundam pony Wow, that's...amazing. I wouldn't know if the two companies you mentioned had any strange connections. But the voice actor lineups are quite amusing. Alot of companies will use well known voice actors in transating. Jocelyn Lowen voiced Quess in Char's Counterattack as well as Merle from EscaflowneGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seriously what I had the same problem before. Once you revert the image, you have to wait a while (last time it was a few hours, maybe longer for larger files) for the image to return to the old version. Just wait it out I guess. --Zeikfried 11:11, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Adel & Zedas R I might be missing the reference in the information we've gotten, but where exactly did you get the model number for the Adele and Zedas R from?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) It says it in one of the HQ scans that were just uploaded, I'm still wondering where "Refined" came from though. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 17:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dokuro Type Zaku and Bloody Mary Where did you get the model number for the MS-05SK Dokuro Type Zaku and BM-001 Bloody Mary? -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 04:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, you worry too much. Can't you just leave it be?--Duo2nd 08:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I'' worry too much?! Everybody has been asking for correct model numbers, even Gaeaman at one time or another asked if those were the correct model numbers. I think SonicSP would make a big deal if it weren't canonically/officially correct model numbers. Everybody worries alot only because we have been trying to be an '''accurate' source of info for the longest time. Its because we have questionable information and editors who jump ahead to soon that makes us a unreliable source. Everybody has been trying hard to get correct info, I don't see how it being a Wikia makes any difference. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 18:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :For Bloody Mary, from the looks of it, it came from the markings on the model. There are two units. There's BM-001 and BM-002. Same units but given different model number. The other one I could not find it. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 20:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Emily's name Wouldn't her name be Emily Asuno, since it's presumed she kept Amonde as a part of her name, but isn't actually using it when speaking to people...Or am I just missing it in Ep. 16? For now I'll change it to Emily Asuno (nee Amonde) if that's fineGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Zeheart and Zedas R? Err where'd you get that information from. I'm sure he's part of the Veigan but there's no info to suggest that he pilots Zedas RGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm the one who put the info there. first saw it on the Japanese wiki, then other sites like Zeonic have confirmed it too. you can see the kanji (ゼダスR) on the official image. --'Zeikfried' 17:34, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh gotcha. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 21:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC)